


Everytime I See You

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Literature Discussions, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #41: "Everytime I see you, I fall in love with you all over again."--Garak is on Loval (one of the Union's fringe planets) trying to stabilize the populace there while Julian remained on Cardassia Prime. They get to see each other only through comm screens.





	Everytime I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Everytime I see you, I fall in love with you all over again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836992) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“Everytime I see you, I fall in love with you all over again.” Garak smiled when Julian’s face appeared on the screen.

 

“I know distance makes the heart grow fonder, but honestly, Elim,” Julian shook his head with a smile. “Do you have to be so romantic when you’re too far away to hold?” 

 

“It’s merely the first thing that came to mind.” Garak sighed. “Being so far away from you is frustrating.”

 

“Believe me,” Julian leaned back in his chair and exhaled. “I am also  _ frustrated. _ ” 

 

“Now  _ that  _ was just cruel.” Garak said. “You realize that I’m now picturing you taking matters into your own hands.”

 

“When are you coming home?” Julian said sadly. “The news from Loval hasn’t been good.”

 

“Unfortunately it’s accurate though.” Garak sighed. “It’s hard enough to unite our peoples on Cardassia Prime, let alone planets outside of the Cardassian system.” He shook his head. “Many people here still view Dukat as a hero due to his business with K’Temang.”

 

“Have the riots stopped at least?” Garak said nothing. “I see…” Julian bit his lip. “I should have gone with you.”

 

“Do not berate yourself, dear.” Garak said, wagging a finger. “The hospital is in desperate need of your expertise. While the situation here is politically dire, there are significantly less wounded.”

 

“Not to mention it wouldn’t do for a human to accompany you.” Julian mumbled.

 

“I wish it were different.” Garak said.

 

“No, I understand.” Julian sighed. “You’re attempting to unify these people and interspecies mingling is a highly divisive issue.” He rubbed some weariness from his eyes. “I miss you, but mostly I worry about you.”

 

“I’m very safe, Julian.” Garak smiled. “Truly, I’m out of harm’s way. No one’s going to hurt me.”

 

“You’re your own worst enemy.” Julian responded. “I don’t want you blaming yourself for all the troubles you see and thinking you’ve somehow failed Cardassia.” Garak couldn’t argue with that as Julian had had to reassure him often that things would improve. “You’re going to do more for Loval than anyone else would have been able to and then you’re going to come back to me, understand?” 

 

“Yes, doctor.” Garak smirked. “I’ll return to you as soon as I am able.”

 

“Good.” Julian nodded firmly before smiling. “Now, I’m free for the rest of the evening and would like to just talk to you about Jake Sisko’s new book.” 

 

“Ah, yes,” Garak said, shaking his head. Long-distance meant flirting was really all they had as far as romance. A good debate was essentially their love-making while they were apart. “He’s a talented young writer, it’s a shame about his Federation bias making the Maquis rebel seem sympathetic.”

 

“You found Jacoby  _ sympathetic _ !?” 


End file.
